Girls und Countryballs
by CykaShotgun
Summary: After testing a teleportation device, the countryballs unexpectedly abduct the cast of Girls und Panzer. Hilarity ensues. A side project while I work on my main story. Updates will be occasional.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes - Hello there! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. For this one, I decided to take inspiration from another fanfic on this site involving the same subjects - countryballs and GuP. However, this time I am making it purely GuP x Countryballs. Since this is my first time, my work may not be perfect! Feel free to leave some constructive criticism and any mistakes I might have made in the reviews.

* * *

Girls und Countryballs – Timeline

CBY* 1918 – Defeat of Imperial Germanyball by the Allied balls.

CBY 1919 – The Treaty of Versailles is ratified. Austria-Hungaryball and Ottoman Empireball's clay is divided into smaller countryballs. Germanyball takes all of the blame, pays enormous reparations, and gets some of their clay taken.

CBY 1921 – Nevadaball finds a crater on his clay. A mysterious, glowing object is found on the crash site. USAball takes it from Nevadaball for further examination.

CBY 1922 – After further examination, USAball classifies the object as an 'alien artifact', most likely belonging to a species not of their own. Upon hearing this, League of Nationsball requests the immediate handover of the artifact into the international community. USAball refuses, stating that the artifact was still dangerous, and that anything could happen to it at any time.

CBY 1923 – The artifact is deemed safe, and USAball hands it over to League of Nationsball.

CBY 1924 – Further study of the artifact reveals the possibility of extraterrestrial contact, possibly with other worlds and species. Under pressure from USAball and Soviet Unionball, League of Nationsball greenlights the development of an 'extraterrestial contact device', codenamed Project Forthcoming. This effort is to be led by USAball, UKBall, Franceball and Soviet Unionball, under supervision by members of the League.

CBY 1927 / AD 2014 – Ooarai Girls High School, under threat of closure, is given a chance to save itself with a match against All-Stars University's team.

\- End of Prologue -

* * *

*CBY - Countryball Years


	2. Forthcoming

Here we go, the first actual chapter of this story. Sorry for the short length; it was pieced together as an introduction chapter of sorts. Once again, please let me know if there are any mistakes in this trainwreck of a chapter. Without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

UNKNOWN DATE, 1927

UNKNOWN LOCATION

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

0456 HOURS

"And, there." USAball remarked as the final touches of the device were completed.

"Jolly good, son!" Ukball exclaimed, patting him on the back. "Now, shall we celebrate with a cup of tea?"

"Non, c'est think that is a stupide idea, Rosbeef."

"Shut up. No one asked you Frenchie!"

"I was of thinkings we could drink vodka, but I guess you all are of too stupid to agree with Rossiya."

"You too? For Christ's sake, Ruskie!"

"Everyone, shut the goddamn hell up!" USAball's voice reverberated throughout the entire room, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Now, before we activate the device, we need to inform League of Nationsball about the completion. I will handle the call."

"Why you? What about les autres?"

"Because, Frenchie, I am clearly the best country in the whole world! Right, dad?"

"Of course not, son! I clearly have more territory than you!"

"Oh, for fu-, whatever." USAball reached for the telephone, dialing the League's number. After eight clicks of the rotary phone, he managed to reach his office. After a brief talk with the secretary, the line finally switched to the man himself.

"Hello, is this Leagueball?"

"Yes it is, and for the last time, its League of Nationsball!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I got some news for you."

"Hmm?"

* * *

JUNE 17, 2014

JAPAN

1300 HOURS

Miho trembled as she approached Alice. From what she had heard, the All-Stars University Team had smashed the professional league teams in the recent tournaments. If they could take on adults, how would a high schooler like her stand a chance? The opposing team wielded thirty tanks compared to Ooarai's measly eight. No matter what tactics or maneuvers they used, they would surely be crushed.

As the announcer announced the beginning of the match, Miho went in for a bow. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice interrupted them.

"Hold it right there!" Maho announced through a loudpeaker as four Kuromorimine tanks approached them. Reinforcements had arrived.

With the addition of Kuromorimine, Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, Anzio, Jatkosota and Chi-Ha-Tan tanks, the numbers had bumped up to thirty. The teams had utilized a loophole in the rules to allow all of them to transfer into Ooarai Girls High School at the last second, bringing their tanks with them as "private property".

Perhaps, Miho thought, they had a chance.

* * *

LEAGUE OF NATIONS ASSEMBLY

GENEVA, SWITZERLAND

0900 HOURS

"Order, order!" League of Nationsball shouted as numerous countryballs filled the hallowing chambers of the League of Nations building. The atmosphere had been rowdy, to say the least. The countryballs were not happy with a surprise assembly happening during the busiest time of year. Many would rather sit at home and orchestrate a mass genocide rather than head to some boring assembly. However, as members of the League of Nations, it was their obligation to attend said assembly.

"Now, I know that many of you are not content to be here. However, I have some important news to break to you all; news that will impact the future of this world for years to come. At 0700 hours today, the Combined Research Team, consisting of four of the world's major countryballs, has passed on a comminique to me; Project Forthcoming, the development of an extraterrestrial contact device, has been completed."

As the words escaped his mouth, the entire chamber erupted in applause.

"Tres bien!"

"Good job, mate!"

"Hurrah!"

He waited for everyone to settle down before saying his next words. "Now, according to the Combined Research Team, the device will be activated at 1200 hours today, three hours from now. For now, everyone may live their normal lives. However, be ensured that you are ready for anything at 1200 hours, for the results of this device is unpredictable. We can only hope that this device will change the world for the better."

* * *

ALL-STARS UNIVERSITY VS. OOARAI GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL

JAPAN

1320 HOURS

After exchanging pleasantries with Alice, the overall commander of the All-Stars University Team, all commanders of the Ooarai Task Force convened in a tent for a strategy meeting. There, they discussed what tactics, strategies and manuevers to use.

"Marching fire is the only choice, isn't it?"

"We should break through the enemy lines!"

"Attack one of theirs with ten of ours!"

"Use double envelopments!"

"Charge at the enemy!"

In the end, Miho, as commander supreme of the Ooarai Task Force, decreed that each commander should use each other's tactics to support each other. As they were about to discuss team placements, they were interrupted by the sound of their tent door opening.

Everyone's faces turned towards the figure that had opened the door.

"Alice, w-what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on how you're doing."

Alice promptly exited the tent as fast as she had entered, and the commanders resumed their meeting.

* * *

CLASSIFIED RESEARCH FACILITY

WEST POINT, NEW YORK

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

1200 HOURS

"Okay..here goes nothing." USAball remarked as he was about to press the button.

"One..two...three!"

The button was pushed, and the device, shaped like a frisbee, started floating. It then proceeded to generate a portal large enough for itself, and entered it. The fate of the world was one its hands.

"Forthcoming has been deployed."

"Thank you. I will inform the members at once." said League of Nationsball over the telephone.

* * *

ALL-STARS UNIVERSITY VS. OOARAI GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL

JAPAN

1340 HOURS

The strategies were set. The placements were in position. The tanks were up and ready to go. All they had to do now, was fight, Miho thought as the meeting finished and dispersed.

Of course, none of them noticed the grey, frisbee-shaped object that had landed on the Panzer IV, one of many tanks parked next to the tent.

It only got their attention once it started emitting a blue light and a beeping noise.


End file.
